


Обратным сальто прямо в моё сердце

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, POV Outsider, Parkour, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Мэтт становится свидетелем величайшей трагедии современности.Широ смотрит на паренька, приоткрыв рот, и на его лице ни следа веселья.— Паркур? — спрашивает Широ, как-то ухитрившись придать голосу заинтересованность.— Ага. — Паренёк убирает чёлку с глаз, само изящество. — Паркур.***Кэти. Малый паркура в жизни не видел. Он бы не опознал паркур, даже если бы тот сделал обратное сальто с высотки и применил на нём бросок с прогибом в тёмном переулке.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [backflipped right into my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122589) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



> mirror archive copy [here](ficbook.net/home/myfics/8344789).

_Дорогая Кэти._

_Сегодня у меня на глазах произошла трагедия._

***

В спортивном зале Гарнизона ни души, кроме них, когда паренёк входит. 

Мэтт в это время читает на одной из подозрительно липких скамеек у двери, вроде как страхуя Широ, который зачем-то тягает какой-то безумный вес. Для того, чтобы сидеть в кабине пилота, мускулатуры вообще-то не требуется, но если у Широ не хватает мозгов не мучаться, Мэтт не позволит ему страдать в одиночестве. По крайней мере, если того придавит штангой, Мэтт хотя бы будет рядом, чтобы посмеяться. 

Так проходит час, а потом дверь отъезжает в сторону. Время уже после отбоя, а у Широ выбито отдельное разрешение ходить в спортзал, так что появление кого-то ещё — это что-то новенькое. На первый взгляд в пареньке нет ничего необычного, хоть Мэтт его и не знает. Вместо униформы на нём почти что агрессивная в своей невзрачности одежда, но он… симпатичный, даже если смотреть мельком. 

Паренёк делает два шага в зал, прежде чем осознаёт, что не один. 

Мэтт смотрит. Мэтт с точностью до секунды может назвать момент, когда жизнь паренька рухнула — нет, рухнули все их жизни.

***

_Кэти. Я не шучу: он глянул на Широ, и его сердце остановилось. Прямо там, где он стоял. Я уж думал, мне придётся его откачивать._

***

Взгляд паренька падает на Широ, который слишком занят потением и прочей мерзостью, и его глаза широко распахиваются. 

И словно все его опорно-двигательные функции на мгновение отказывают. Он спотыкается, у него почти получается удержаться на ногах, но инерция тащит его вперёд, наперерез навороченному тренажёру, которым никто, кроме Айверсона, не пользуется, и он летит на пол. 

Это… трагедия. 

Он не столько падает, сколько врезается лицом в пол и аккуратную пирамидку из гантелей. От боли он тихо вскрикивает, чем привлекает внимание Широ. Рефлексы у паренька отличные; он вскакивает так же быстро, как упал, но случившегося не воротить. 

И он не замечает, что его ступня угодила под одну из гантелей. 

Он пытается сделать шаг и спотыкается снова — и Широ, и Мэтт одновременно вскидывают руки, будто могут остановить повторное падение одним лишь волевым усилием, но по какой-то абсолютной случайности, невиданной удачей, милостью свыше паренёк не падает. 

Это происходит неумышленно — по его удивлённому лицу видно. Его ладони опираются о пол под правильным углом, а силы инерции хватает на то, чтобы превратить падение в самое бестолковое сальто, которое Мэтт видел в своей жизни. Трюк нельзя назвать гладко исполненным, но можно самую чуточку впечатлиться. 

Паренёк встаёт и отряхивается, глядя куда-то в стену за плечом Широ. Красный, насколько вообще люди могут краснеть, он говорит: 

— Всё в порядке. Это… паркур был.

Он _серьёзно._

У Мэтта отвисает челюсть. Сначала ему кажется, что он ослышался, потому что это самая откровенная ложь на свете, и самая безумная к тому же. Он косится на Широ, рассчитывая увидеть вскинутую бровь и взгляд, который как бы говорит: «Ты только посмотри на этого типа», но Широ не смотрит в ответ. 

Широ смотрит на паренька, приоткрыв рот, и на его лице ни следа веселья. 

— Паркур? — спрашивает Широ, как-то ухитрившись придать голосу заинтересованность.   
— Ага. — Паренёк убирает чёлку с глаз, само изящество. — Паркур.

***

_Кэти. Малый паркура в жизни не видел. Он бы не опознал паркур, даже если бы тот сделал обратное сальто с высотки и применил на нём бросок с прогибом в тёмном переулке._

***

Они переваривают это заявление с полсекунды. Широ и паренёк смотрят друг другу в глаза с таким напором, что любому наблюдающему со стороны физически больно.

В каком-то другом мире это всё было бы даже логично, отстранённо думает Мэтт. Широ — две сотни фунтов лоснящихся мускулов в майке. Выстриженный затылок, линия челюсти — он весь привлекательный. Ничего странного в реакции паренька нет, да и сам он, если приглядеться, не просто симпатичный. Рваная стрижка на нём выглядит почти так и задуманной, и глаза у него большие и синие — такие не одному подростковому кумиру сделали целую карьеру.

Где-то в отдалении начинает играть Питер Гэбриэл.

Это последнее мгновение, когда Мэтт ещё хоть что-то в этой жизни понимает, ещё осознаёт реальность в её привычном виде — потому что именно в это мгновение у паренька начинает течь кровь из носа, заливает ему подбородок, и именно в это мгновение Широ как полноценно функционирующий человек прекращает своё существование.

— Боже мой. — Он оглядывается в панике. На столе у двери лежат бумажные салфетки, но прежде, чем Мэтт успевает сказать об этом, Широ принимает совершенно очевидное и логичное решение: стягивает майку и суёт её пареньку под нос. 

Ну, конечно.

У паренька округляются глаза, потому что Широ оголил торс и пихает ему в лицо по́тную ткань, а потом непроизвольно закрываются. Широ истолковывает это неправильно, решив, что тот сейчас потеряет сознание, и придерживает его за плечи. 

— Дыши через рот. Мы — тебя нужно отвести в лазарет, — осторожно говорит Широ, кладёт ладонь на чужой затылок и зарывается пальцами в чёрные волосы с куда большим рвением, чем, строго говоря, требуется. 

Ничего из этого вообще не требуется. 

Паренёк слабо качает головой. 

— Я в порядке буду, — говорит он, но получается приглушённо и неразборчиво. 

Целую ужасную секунду они пялятся друг другу в глаза, не произнося ни слова, не шевелясь. Мэтт отстранённо захлопывает книгу с дурным предчувствием, что грядёт что-то чудовищное и… 

Нет. _Нет, чёрт подери._ Широ краснеет. 

Широ _краснеет._

***

_В общем, я чуть прямо там от стыда не умер._

_И лучше бы умер._

***

— Серьёзно, я буду в порядке, — говорит сидящий на скамейке паренёк уже в четвёртый раз, пока Широ нависает над ним. 

Он по-прежнему прижимает к лицу майку Широ, хотя Мэтт может поспорить, что кровь уже давно остановилась. Его взгляд приклеен к груди Широ, но сам Широ этого почему-то не замечает. Возможно, потому, что он сам не может отлипнуть от волос паренька. Ну и парочка. 

Паренёк зарывается носом в майку, по-прежнему не отводя взгляд от грудных мышц над головой. Господь. 

— Серьёзно, мне так жаль… — начинает Широ.   
— Нет, мне стоило смотреть под ноги. Я не ожидал, что тут кто-то будет, — говорит паренёк, обращаясь к груди Широ. Он дальше _пялится_ , отчего рядом с ними даже находиться становится невыносимо мерзко. 

— Так что, — подаёт голос Мэтт, когда пауза затягивается и он чувствует, как его рассудок начинает угасать, — ты новенький? Не видел тебя здесь раньше, по-моему. 

Тот кивает. 

— Только перевёлся. — Хорошо. Вот так хорошо, несложно. Вот с этим можно иметь дело. Мэтт улыбается пареньку, а потом красноречиво _смотрит_ на Широ, потому что именно сейчас ему следует вклиниться и спросить, как того зовут, или начать любое другое подобие нормальной беседы. 

Широ смотрит в ответ, как олень в свете приближающихся фар. Повисает ещё одна пустая пауза, и по Широ хорошо заметно, как он пытается подобрать слова, сказать пареньку хоть что-то. 

_Имя спроси,_ телеграфирует одними губами Мэтт, но Широ уже снова уставился в чёрную макушку. 

— Так, значит… Ты занимаешься паркуром? — пробует он, как потерпевший бедствие в море, держащийся за последний спасательный трос.

Взгляд паренька мечется из стороны в сторону — падает на грудь Широ, на его лицо, и наконец останавливается на стене за его спиной. 

— А, а-ага, — сбивчиво бормочет он. Без дураков _запинается._ — Паркуром. Он… классный. 

Мэтт закрывает глаза, смиренно принимая разверзшуюся бездну.

***

_А Широ потом такой: о, да, паркур, обожаю паркур._

_Да они оба о паркуре ничего не знают!_

***

— Ух ты, — уже в третий раз бормочет себе под нос Широ.

Они возвращаются из спортзала, и Мэтт медленно умирает. 

Широ, к счастью, хотя бы забрал назад майку, но это палка о двух концах, потому что майка омерзительна, перепачкана кровью и Мэтт уже два раза засёк, с какой нежностью Широ на неё посматривает. 

Это пиздец невыносимо.

— То есть. Ух ты. — Четвёртый раз. Широ трясёт головой и улыбается сам себе. — Паркур, — говорит Широ с раскатистым «р». Мэтт, конечно, не спец, как не спец и Широ, и тот паренёк, но это явно не так произносится.   
— Ага, — говорит Мэтт. — _Паркур,_ — с выражением говорит он, будто это поможет Широ запомнить, как правильно, или тот вдруг осознает, что совсем не паркур тут разжёг его интерес.   
— У тебя есть знакомые, которые занимаются паркуром? 

Господи Иисусе. 

— Не-а. В жизни не встречал никого, кто занимался бы паркуром. — Убойная доза сарказма пролетает мимо ушей Широ, что по идее невозможно с учётом того, что он сейчас парит на седьмом небе. Но Широ только вздыхает и убирает с лица чёлку, улыбаясь.  
— Ну то есть…  
— Да-да, паркур, ух ты. Как жаль, что ты даже его имени не узнал. — Это подло, но они делят двухъярусную койку, и хрена с два Мэтт будет засыпать под чужой нежный шёпот о паркуре. Он не сможет так жить. 

Широ встаёт столбом прямо посреди коридора, словно до него только сейчас дошло. Мэтт вскидывает руку и успевает перехватить его раньше, чем Широ развернётся и помчится обратно — умолять дать ему имя, номер и знак зодиака. 

— Дружище, ты как будто с места преступления сбежал. Хоть переоденься сначала. — Это должно сработать; Мэтт подождёт, пока Широ зайдёт в ванную, и запрёт его там. Друзья не дают друзьям носиться по коридорам после отбоя, охотясь на странненьких паркурщиков — любителей нюхнуть чужих маек. 

Ещё мгновение Широ осоловело пялится в конец коридора, будто всерьёз подумывает вернуться прямо сейчас. Это… печально. Как ни посмотри, это трагедия, разыгрывающаяся прямо у Мэтта на глазах.

***

_В общем, мы вернулись к себе, и он, по-моему, в какой-то момент подумал о том, чтобы майку не стирать. Мне ещё в жизни ни за кого так стыдно не было. Как будто я ему доверял, а потом узнал, что он из тех, кто влезает на стол и начинает танцевать стриптиз после первого же пива. Только вместо пива его слабостью оказался неловкий парень с синими глазами и ужасной стрижкой. А я ведь думал, что хорошо его знаю._

_Не представляю, как буду смотреть ему в глаза после этого. Буду держать тебя в курсе._

_С сожалениями, Мэтт._

_P.S.: Монтгомери сегодня разрешил мне переработать программу симулятора, опираясь на результаты Широ. В приложении код, если захочешь посмотреть. Папе не говори._


	2. Chapter 2

_Дорогая Кэти._

_Стало хуже. Намного, намного хуже._

***

Всё просто тип-топ целых два дня. 

Широ отстирывает от крови майку и начинает заслуживать уважение и доверие Мэтта заново. Паркурщик пропал без следа. Он не попадается им ни в кафетерии, ни в коридорах, ни в библиотеке. И пускай Широ теперь в два раза больше зависает в спортзале и проводит ненормальное, пугающее количество своего свободного времени, трагично пялясь в окна — ничего страшного. Каждый сам несёт свой крест. 

Лишь один раз Мэтт застаёт его за просмотром видео с паркуром. Дребезжащий дабстеп из динамиков телефона сдаёт его с потрохами, но, может, так Широ поймёт наконец, что настоящий паркур не подразумевает столько спотыканий, крови и проникновенных взглядов. (В нём… вообще ничего такого нет.) 

А через два дня после _Инцидента_ у Широ появляется новая фиксация. У Мэтта тоже, впрочем, потому что во вторник кто-то громит симулятор.

***

_Ну, то есть, не буквально громит, но помнишь, как папа всегда восторгался результатами Широ? Так вот, они теперь в пух и прах. Бесповоротно стёрты в порошок._

***

— Ты в коде напутал, — вздыхает Монтгомери. 

Не путал Мэтт ничего. Код проверяла Кэти, так что он вдвойне, втройне уверен. Код был отредактирован, чтобы усложнить прохождение. Тот, кто прошёл симуляцию с этими результатами, либо программист мирового уровня с кучей свободного времени и лишней техникой на руках, либо не совсем человек. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр — и я надеюсь, вы не сочтёте за дерзость, — но мы правда всё проверили. Широ тестировал новую программу четыре раза. Всё должно… — Мэтт даже брови вскидывает, сама невинная убедительность. — Всё должно сойтись. 

Монтгомери снова вздыхает. 

— Ладно, Холт. Мы вызовем кадета и ещё раз его переаттестуем.

 _мЫ вЫзОвЕм КаДеТа и еЩё рАз еГо пЕреАттестУем,_ мысленно передразнивает Мэтт. 

— Сэр, если позволите спросить — и я пойму, если вы не уполномочены сказать мне — но кто этот кадет?   
— Новенький, — говорит Монтгомери и ничего не добавляет. Звучит по меньшей мере зловеще, потому что новые рекруты не то чтобы лезут тут изо всех щелей. Мэтт знает только об одном переведшемся посреди семестра. 

Не может нахрен быть.

***

_И Широ вместо того, чтобы решить: «А вот теперь я этого сучонка взъебу», он такой: «Да я просто этого ~~сучонка выебу~~ замечательного человека, заслужившего моё уважение в самой профессиональной и уважительной форме, задружу» (прости, я иногда забываю, что тебе тринадцать). _

***

— Стой — серьёзно? — Широ должен быть раздавлен, или хотя бы слегка взбешён оттого, что кто-то сверг его с трона. Сверг и изгнал вместе с его жалкими результатами в стылое небытие. Весь пилотский класс — чёрт, да весь Гарнизон опозорен и скитается теперь, потерянный, там, куда их сослал этот неизвестный кадет.   
— Ага. Везунчик, может. Его переаттестуют.   
— Его? — слишком проницательно спрашивает Широ. 

Мэтт прикрывает глаза. Ну да. Широ же не тупой. На нём сейчас особые, пропускающие только паркур шоры, которые не дают воспринимать его серьёзно, но он не тупой. 

— Я подробностей не знаю, — увиливает Мэтт. 

Широ ухмыляется. Конкретно эта его ухмылка означает: «Я любимчик Айверсона и плюшка всего Гарнизона, а ты слаб, как младенец, так что просто смотри».

— Не беда.

***

_И угадай, что? Правильно, это оказалась охрененно большая беда._

***

Что бы Широ ни сделал, чтобы выпросить у Айверсона досье, но на ближайшие сорок восемь часов они с папкой неразлучны.

Папка эта оранжево-серая, из специальных, которые в Гарнизоне приобретают под заказ. Они стоят что-то десять баксов за штуку, но этой поможет разве что всевышний, потому что её будет уже не спасти после того, как Широ наиграется. Широ вчитывается в бумаги, будто там скрыт ключ, который поможет решить загадку смысла жизни. Он даже засыпает с ней, к вящему отвращению Мэтта. 

На второй день с Мэтта хватит. Во время обеда в кафетерии он выдёргивает папку у Широ из рук, чтобы успеть хоть одним глазом заглянуть в её содержимое прежде, чем Широ вымарает всё кетчупом до полной нечитаемости. 

В папке совсем не то, что он ожидал там увидеть. 

Досье… пустое. В нём почти ничего нет, не считая трёх строчек, одна из которых частично перечёркнута: 

_Кит_ █████  
 _Идентификационный номер: 125-67-876  
Дата рождения: 23 окт. 2096_

Ни фото, ни фамилии, никаких результатов, не считая недавнего разгромного счёта в симуляторе. Почти все пункты пустуют — не просто зачёркнуты, но никогда не заполнялись. 

— Это что такое?   
— Скажи, — говорит Широ, и его глаза лихорадочно блестят. — Это тайна…  
— Нет, — уточняет Мэтт. — Ты серьёзно два прошедших дня обжимался с бумажкой в три строчки? Что ты с ней делал вообще? 

Широ стушёвывается. 

— Я… обдумывал возможности. 

Это первый раз в их жизнях — первый раз в истории человечества, когда «обдумывал возможности» звучит как грязный намёк, за которым скрывается ласковое поглаживание листа бумаги. 

Мэтт переворачивает лист — на обороте тоже пусто — и отдаёт досье. Широ берёт его с нежностью, смотрит на него так, будто ещё не выучил наизусть каждый пиксель и случайную кляксу. Это не здоро́во. 

— Послушай, — говорит Мэтт, стараясь быть деликатным, — всегда есть шанс, что это не тот, о ком ты подумал. Ты, главное, ни на что особо не надейся, ладно? 

(А если тот, то Мэтт сам себя подожжёт, покончит со всем на своих условиях и уйдёт, сохранив хотя бы подобие достоинства.)

Но на этих словах глаза Широ тускнеют, и Мэтт чувствует себя козлом. Такаши Широгане был его лучшим другом на протяжении всех этих лет в Гарнизоне. Он в прошлом году две недели стойко терпел, пока Мэтт разводил сопли над практическими занятиями по коммуникации. Малыш Широ впервые втрескался. Мэтт тоже может потерпеть, пока тот строит глазки папке с бумагами. 

— Слушай, не хочешь сыграть в «Кота-самурая 6»? Я новое дополнение купил, — пробует отвлечь его Мэтт. 

Это срабатывает, и проходит целых двадцать минут, прежде чем он слышит, как Широ бормочет: 

— А октябрь — это скорпион или весы?

***

_Три попытки тебе на угадать, кто притащился на переаттестацию, и первые две не в счёт. Ничего уже не в счёт. Всё потеряло смысл._

***

День переаттестации наступает непримечательно. Ничто не предвещает, что этот день станет первым в целой череде таких же в ходе самой идиотской полосы в жизни Мэтта, пока он не влипает по самые уши, стоя вместе с Широ и Монтгомери у симулятора, поджидая этого их таинственного кадета. 

Айверсон открывает дверь и поворачивается боком, пропуская идущего за ним вперёд. Помещение накрывает удушающей тьмой, которую чует только Мэтт. Для Широ она, скорее всего, ощущается свежим ветерком, несущим цветочные лепестки и фортепианную мелодию. 

Это паркурщик. 

Его не узнать на первый взгляд, потому что он не выпачкан в крови, не окутан ореолом собственного позора и сожалений. Он пришёл в кадетской форме Гарнизона, при сапогах, ремне и в залихватском берете, который никто вообще-то не носит. Это смертельная комбинация; Мэтту даже не нужно смотреть на Широ, чтобы узнать, что у того на лице творится, но он всё равно смотрит. 

У Широ в глазах сияют звёзды и светит луна. Его улыбка застряла в неловкой зоне отчуждения на пересечении безумной и чарующей. Это лицо человека, получившего всё, о чём мечталось, в одном небольшом, тщательно упакованном в форму синеглазом наборе.

***

_В общем, у Широ кинк на униформу, запомни это. Не гугли. Просто впитай это знание и осуди его при следующей встрече._

***

Знакомство проходит… кошмарно.

Они запинаются о собственные имена, представляясь, затем — об имена друг друга, и в итоге даже Айверсон и Монтгомери косятся неодобрительно. Не потому, что отношения между обучающимися запрещены, а потому, что стыд за этих двоих — в который раз — убивает. 

Становится хуже после теста, который проходит до безобразия гладко. Широ садится вторым пилотом, якобы для того, чтобы посмотреть, как кадет справится, хотя Мэтт подозревает, что Широ будет сложновато следить за симуляцией, пока он воображает себя Жасмин, а Кита Аладдином, исполняющих «Сияющий мир» на свой лад. 

Полёт нормальный. Монтгомери смотрит трансляцию, загипнотизированный всё ползущим и ползущим вверх числом очков. Симулятор оценивает реакцию, ориентировку в пространстве, насколько хорошо пилот адаптируется, умеет читать ситуацию и реагировать — тест не из лёгких. 

В порядке всё с программой. Паренёк просто без дураков талантлив. 

Когда тест подходит к концу, эти двое выбираются из симулятора запыхавшимися. У Кита есть повод, у Широ — нет. Мэтт бросает на него взгляд, который, как он надеется, передаёт: «Я всё видел, и если бы не законы этих земель и три года твоей верной дружбы, я бы прямо здесь и сейчас тебя публично опозорил». 

Широ ловит его взгляд, и по крайней мере у него хватает ума выглядеть пристыженным. Это почти мило. Недосягаемой крутизны компетентный Широ — и сражён наповал вот этим вот. 

_Это вот_ … Мэтт пробует оценить беспристрастно: пилот-вундеркинд с пустым досье, переведённый посреди семестра, которого за три дня ни разу не видели в кафетерии и который впервые встретился с тем, кто считается лучшим пилотом Гарнизона, дважды споткнувшись и залив кровью майку этого самого пилота. У паренька не по его вине была тяжёлая неделя.

Если не считать обнюхивание майки. Это непростительно. 

Тем временем остальные заваливают его похвалой, и под натиском внимания ему заметно некомфортно. Мэтт перехватывает его взгляд — ага, оно. Паренёк на грани паники. Мэтт открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, что угодно, чтобы отвлечь всех от грядущей катастрофы, в которую тот вот-вот превратится, но Широ его опережает. 

— А знаете, Кит и спортом занимается. Мы в спортзале столкнулись на днях…

***

_Если бы только я мог заморозить время._

***

Он бы нарочно не придумал ничего хуже. Мэтт соображает быстро и бросает на Широ панический взгляд, взмахивает руками, бессловесно телеграфируя: «НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ СТОП НЕТ». Замечает, как паренёк приходит к тому же умозаключению и бледнеет, но — поздно. Широ несётся, как однозадачная и неумолимая стихия плохих решений. 

— Он паркуром занимается, — говорит Широ с какой-то гордостью.   
— Вот как? — говорит Айверсон, проявляя самое минимальное подобие положенного в таких случаях интереса. Его интересуют только пилоты и не волнуют паркурщики. 

Никого не волнуют паркурщики, слабо думает Мэтт. Широ просто уникум. 

Все взгляды присутствующих обращаются на паренька, и тот… не дышит. Такой цвет кожи бывает у людей только после трёх дней в морге. Он, похоже, правда вот-вот грохнется в обморок. 

— Ну, может, он захочет показать нам пару трюков, — неловко говорит Айверсон, и по его тону ясно, что он не собирается говорить об этом дольше, чем того требуют общественные приличия. 

Улыбка Широ слегка увядает, когда он замечает, что творится с Китом. Зрелище душераздирающее, но поделом ему. Мэтт молится, чтобы Широ хотя бы успел подхватить Кита, если тот рухнет — никто не заслуживает ударить перед своей зазнобой лицом в пол, да ещё и дважды — но паренёк делает вдох наконец, и его лицо становится чуть менее мертвенным. 

А потом Монтгомери всё портит. 

— Нам нужен ещё один помощник тренера для занятий по физподготовке. Приходи на следующей неделе на пробы, — небрежно говорит Монтгомери. — Умеешь сальто делать? 

Это последний гвоздь в крышку гроба, следствие испытанных перегрузок в симуляторе, непрестанной близости Широ и невыразимого ужаса. Паренёк снова бледнеет и опасно кренится. 

— Кит? — спрашивает Широ — ноль выдержки, уже с энтузиазмом тянет руку, словно собирается подхватить. 

Паренёк не падает. Он выпрямляется, делает глубокий вдох и бросает на Широ взгляд из-под ресниц. 

— П-прошу прощения. Я в порядке, сэр. 

Широ ни черта не «сэр», но краснеет всё равно. 

Замечают вообще все, и как-то по-другому это истолковать нельзя. Находиться в одном помещении рядом _с этим_ становится невозможно. Это даже не крушение поезда — это пожар третьей категории, это «Энтерпрайз», рухнувший в залив Сан-Франциско, это целые галактики стыда, столкнувшиеся и породившие новые звёзды. 

Айверсон и Монтгомери откашливаются в унисон, а затем Айверсон утаскивает кадета «подышать воздухом»; не произнеся ни слова, Монтгомери идёт за ними. _Воздухом подышать,_ как же. 

Как бы Мэтт хотел сейчас на свежий воздух. 

— Я в кафетерии буду, когда ты наконец разберёшься с… этим вот, чем бы это ни было, — говорит Мэтт, когда набирается наконец храбрости, чтобы глянуть на Широ. 

Широ едва заметно кивает, по-прежнему пялясь туда, куда ушёл Кит, по-прежнему пунцовый.

***

_В общем. Ничего хуже мои глаза ещё не видели. Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но бедный паркурщик. Как думаешь, может, нам цветов ему послать? Хотя забудь. Широ ревновать начнёт._

_Спасибо ещё раз за помощь с кодом. Передай всем, что я скучаю. Скажи папе, что Широ навеки отлучён от всех семейных торжеств._

_Мэтт._

_P.S.: Шучу, не говори этого папе, пожалуйста._


	3. Chapter 3

_Дорогая Кэти, я от тебя отрекаюсь._

***

Мэтт не разговаривает с Широ полных двадцать четыре часа. Не потому что злится, а потому что не может смотреть на него и не вспоминать его сияющие глаза, его раскрасневшееся лицо и тихое «сэр» Кита, как зацикленный.

Это похоже на навязчивую идею, только вместо чего-то невинного, вроде желания сбросить телефон с крыши Гарнизона, ему хочется бодать стену, пока воспоминание не сотрётся или пока он не отобьёт себе мозги с концами. 

Он в полуминуте от того, чтобы поддаться этому порыву, когда дверь в их комнату распахивается — натурально грохает, открываясь — и Широ вваливается внутрь. 

— Ему кто-то цветы прислал, — мучительно стонет он. У Широ сейчас должен ланч быть, далеко-далеко отсюда; следовательно, он специально пошёл искать Мэтта, пока не нашёл его в их общей комнате, чтобы поплакаться, а значит…  
— Стой, погоди. Цветы? — спрашивает Мэтт, потому что этот звоночек уж очень тревожно знаком.  
— Я так и знал, что так будет, — бормочет Широ, не слушая. — У него такие волосы, и такие ноги, и акцент ещё… 

У Кита точно есть два качества из трёх перечисленных, как и у большинства людей, но Мэтт ни за что не поверит, что в Гарнизоне нашлось целых двое, кого пленили бы эти волосы. Статистически невозможно. 

— Как ему эти цветы прислали аж сюда? Ты вообще откуда узнал? 

Широ падает на кровать и накрывает лицо подушкой, весьма похоже изображая убитую горем девочку-подростка. 

— Айверсон, — говорит он в наволочку, и добавляет что-то заунывное и протяжное, что Мэтт разобрать не может, но оно и к лучшему.  
— Айверсон тебе рассказал? — Сложно представить, чтобы тот решил добровольно поучаствовать в этой катастрофе. — Почему?  
— Розы, — бормочет Широ, всё так же не слушая. Замечательно вообще. — Я должен был об этом первый подумать. Красные, господи, как это вообще… — Он отбрасывает подушку для пущего драматизма. — Я знал, что так и случится. Так и знал. У кого вообще деньги есть, чтобы слать цветы в такую даль? Не думаешь, что это мог быть… — Лицо Широ сереет. — …Монтгомери? 

Э-э.

— С чего ты вообще на него подумал? Кто вообще бы на него подумал?  
— В букете карточка была. Меня Айверсон поэтому вызвал. Подумал, что это я их прислал, потому что там не было подписи. Там было только…

С противоположного конца комнаты Мэтт видит, как губы Широ начинают складываться в первый слог, и он бы всё на свете отдал, чтобы никогда в жизни больше этого слова не слышать. Что угодно. Весь мир вокруг словно перестаёт существовать, и остаётся только рот Широ, который произносит в искажённом замедлении: 

— _«П а р к у р щ и к у»._

Эхо бесконечно отдаётся в ушах Мэтта. 

_Паркурщику._

Есть только одно объяснение, только один человек, кто мог добровольно сделать это, не считая Широ, потому что тот теперь навсегда сброшен со счетов в вопросах, касающихся мнимого паркура и паркурщиков — и объяснение это смотрит на него прямо со стола, где стоит до сих пор открытый ноутбук Мэтта.

***

_Ты серьёзно думала, что можно будет адресовать цветы «паркурщику», и они попадут к нему?_

_Кэти, какого хрена._

***

Мэтт откашливается, и откашливается ещё раз, прежде чем вообще может начать выражаться словами.

— Тебя… тебя вызвали в офис?  
— Ага. — Его голос не надламывается, но в нём столько горя, что больно слышать. — Айверсон не захотел с этим разбираться. Он рассердился. Но… это не я был. — Это он произносит как человек, которому не осталось ради чего жить. 

Мэтт заставляет себя сделать глубокий вдох, но не может заставить себя отвести взгляд от экрана ноутбука, где мерцает наполовину дописанное письмо. 

Кэти конец. Ей конец.

***

_Не смешно, Кэти! Розы? Мама это из моих денег теперь вычтет! Доставка, Кэти. Одна только доставка. Поверить не могу._

***

На крыше здорово. На крыше вообще отлично, когда твой сосед по комнате занят тем, что лежит лицом вниз в кровати после того, как спалил свой кинк на униформу и кинк на авторитет двум старшим офицерам, один из которых заодно директор вашей военной академии, а потом узнал, что предмет его воздыханий у него из-под носа увели. Всё почти как по Шекспиру. Ну или, по крайней мере, Широ так думает, похоже.

Любимчик Айверсона, как же. 

Никто не захотел бы оставаться в одной комнате с _этим._ Мэтт только надеется, что его репутация хотя бы не опорочена этой связью. 

Его уединение прерывает звук, будто мешок картошки врезался в другую сторону той стены, к которой он привалился, а за ним следует тихий, полный боли вздох. 

В это единственное мгновение, долю секунды, он ещё может уйти. Ещё может не заглядывать за этот угол, но любопытство берёт верх. 

И первое, что он видит — это паренёк, одетый так же, как в тот самый первый день. Мэтт смотрит, как тот разбегается в направлении стены и прыгает. Не сразу понятно, что он пытался сделать, потому что паренёк врезается в стену так, что даже смотреть больно — но на что тот рассчитывал? 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Мэтт, вопреки здравому смыслу и логике. 

Паренёк, лежавший плашмя, перекатывается и ошалело смотрит снизу вверх на Мэтта, а потом вскакивает в одно относительно ловкое движение. 

Впрочем, когда ты только что протаранил стену, на фоне что угодно покажется ловким. 

— Ты друг Широ, — шепчет тот, словно Мэтт — верховный служитель святого ордена, поклоняющегося бицепсам Широ. 

_Друг Широ._ Он не уверен, что сегодня хочет им быть, но кивает из остаточного чувства долга. Паренёк сжимается, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

— Я просто… — Он взмахивает в сторону стены. — …сам знаешь. 

Нет. Мэтт не знает. Паренёк шмыгает носом и трёт его ладонью, господи, хоть бы в этот раз до крови не расшиб. 

— Паркурю, — говорит он. 

Пар-чёрт подери-курит он. Как у него наглости хватает. Нихрена себе у этого малого стальные яйца, если он продолжает напирать на худшую, самую бессмысленную ложь, когда-либо произнесённую на территории Гарнизона. С Мэтта хватит. 

— Нет. Ты не можешь просто — нет. Это не паркур. — И какое же облегчение — сказать это вслух наконец, и с груди словно свалилась тяжесть. Мэтт повторяет, только чтобы ещё раз услышать это хоть от кого-то: — Не паркур это. Ты паркура в глаза не видел. 

Звучит почти злорадно. 

Паренёк скрещивает руки и смотрит на него взглядом, который изо всех сил пытается выдать за оскорблённый, но потом отводит глаза и смотрит в закат. Садящееся солнце зрелищно подчёркивает его лицо. Розы, как замечает Мэтт, лежат у стены, уже пожухлые, потому что никто не поставил их в воду, и что-то есть во всей этой живописной картине, отчего Мэтту начинает казаться, что его впихнули в середину скверного фильма для подростков, в котором он сниматься не хочет. 

— Я… — говорит паренёк, обнимая себя руками покрепче. — ...я паркура в глаза не видел, — признаёт он, серьёзный, словно только что раскаялся в преступлении. 

Шаг первый: признать, что проблема есть. 

Мэтт не опускается до того, чтобы победно завопить, но он близок. 

— А зачем ты тогда пытался стену поцеловать? 

Паренёк стушёвывается, и выглядит это… умилительно. Даже в глазах Мэтта. Паренёк дует губы, чёлка свешивается ему на лицо, и Широ никогда не должен этого увидеть. Никогда. Это уничтожит его бесповоротно и непоправимо. 

— Я пытался кик-флип выполнить.  
— ...Ты в курсе, что это скейтбордисты делают?  
— Ой. 

В течение следующего часа Мэтт узнаёт, что паренёк — Кит — это чёртов ужас во плоти. Он упёртый, способный и абсолютно отвратительный во всех смыслах; его очаровательность — это поверхностный налёт, фасад, за которым скрывается по́тный мальчишка, помешанный на трёх вещах: полётах, целой категории всего, что Мэтт относит к общему понятию «тренировок» и старается поскорее забыть, и гравициклах. 

— Погоди, у тебя байк есть? 

Паренёк стеснительно кивает. 

Ох, нет. Нет. Широ не может узнать об этом. Если коротко, вот как обстоит дело: Широ — это мускулистая бочка пороха, заключённая в бренной плоти, а этот мальчишка, Кит — пожар третьей категории.

***

_Короче, эти двое предначертаны судьбой. Они заслуживают друг друга. Но знаешь что? Ничего из этого не заслуживаю я. Дружба с Кэти и Широ окончена, теперь криптид-паркурщик — мой новый лучший друг._

_Ненавижу вас обоих._

_— Мэтт._

_P.S.: С тебя 200$ за розы. Я маме не сказал, но за тобой должок._


	4. Chapter 4

_Дорогая Кэти, я прощаю тебя и завещаю тебе всё, чем владею. Это моё последнее письмо._

***

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но мне кажется, что с сальто у тебя ничего не выгорит.

Кит смотрит на него, как бы говоря без слов: «Я услышал, что ты сказал и знаю, что ты прав, но продолжу бросаться на эту стену, пока не сломаюсь либо я, либо она». 

Это длится уже три дня. Три дня Кит пытается и не преуспевает в попытках освоить обратное сальто, потому что, как выясняется, Монтгомери настроен серьёзно и хочет посмотреть, на что Кит способен. Три дня Мэтт избегает Широ, снова, потому что первый день после букет-гейта закалил его дух. Вместо того, чтобы хандрить взаперти, Широ рыскает по Гарнизону, будто надеется унюхать на ком-нибудь дух любви к паркуру и недостающие двести долларов. 

Нельзя ему знать, что технически это был Мэтт. Целый список вещей есть, которые ему знать нельзя, и эта — где-то почти на самом верху, рядом с гравициклом, цветами и тем звуком, который Кит издаёт, когда сталкивается с чем-то крепче себя. 

Розы остались на крыше, опёртые о стену, иссохшиеся до неузнаваемости. В этом есть какой-то печальный смысл. Как ни крути, ходить с букетом Киту просто противопоказано. Цветы не подходят к его стилю стоического одиночки с трагическим прошлым, за которого его можно принять на первый взгляд, а добавить к этому кадетскую униформу и букет — и он превращается в члена хост-клуба. Убийственное сочетание.

Кит готовится к очередному набегу на стену. Мэтт не поднимает взгляд, но инстинктивно втягивает голову в плечи, предчувствуя следующий раунд опосредованной агонии. 

Кит впечатывается в стену почти так же, как и с каждой попыткой до этого; Мэтт отшатывается. На это всё больнее смотреть. Мэтт тут вообще только для того, чтобы было кому дать знать медикам, что нужно соскрести с крыши то, что останется от Кита после того, как стена наконец победит. 

— Почти получилось, — кашляет Кит и перекатывается. Мэтт по неосторожности смотрит ему в лицо и немедленно жалеет об этом. По подбородку Кита змейкой струится кровь из носа. Омерзительно во всех смыслах. — Ох, блин, — бормочет Кит и прикрывает нос рукой в перчатке — боже, с этими перчатками можно попрощаться тоже. Мэтт молча швыряет ему пачку влажных салфеток из своего рюкзака. 

Так продолжаться не может.

***

_Короче, он убьётся, и я не знаю, что хуже: Широ в трауре до конца своей жизни, или увидеть этих двоих в одном помещении снова._

***

— У меня есть план, — говорит Широ тем вечером. Говорит он уверенно, собранно и спокойно; разительная разница с предыдущими несколькими днями.

Только не спрашивать, только не спрашивать…

— Что за план? 

Широ закидывает ногу на ногу, как злодей в плохом боевике. 

— Увидишь. 

Мэтт закатывает глаза. 

— Зловеще. Этот план имеет отношение к… Киту? — Он старается не поморщиться. _Кит._ Это имя вызывает ассоциации с клетчатыми рубашками и усами, сальными волосами и духом придорожных забегаловок — никак не с оленьими глазами и ногами от ушей. Каждый раз, как он это имя вслух произносит, что-то внутри умирает. 

Уши Широ вспыхивают, и он неопределённо дёргает плечом, что может означать только «да», как ни всматривайся.

***

_Я должен был предвидеть это. Ты бы предвидела. Да-да, мы просто вызовем кадета на повторное тестирование, ничего такого._

_Я хочу умереть. Я ещё в жизни так близок к смерти не был, Кэти._

***

Всё становится предельно ясно, когда Айверсон вызывает его к себе в кабинет на следующий день.

Его вызывают ровно в тот момент, когда он жадно уничтожает запечённые макароны с сыром. Это единственная приличная еда, которая перепадает им в Гарнизоне. Широ доедает третью порцию, далеко обогнав Мэтта в их неофициальном состязании. 

Кадет, принёсший послание, останавливается у их стола и вытягивается по струнке, завидев Широ. У кадета прилизанные каштановые волосы и приятная улыбка, и он либо влюблён в Широ, либо ещё никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то уничтожал макароны с сыром так, словно встретился с ними в тёмном переулке в два часа ночи и получил от них пятьдесят баксов.

Мэтт бы сам заплатил, чтобы поставить Широ перед выбором: макароны с сыром по первому хотению или Кит. Вот как низко он пал. 

— Э-э, Холт? Айверсон тебя видеть хочет, — сбивчиво говорит кадет, заворожённо глядя на то, как Широ облизывает ложку. Широ сейчас снова сунет её в тарелку; ложка снова испачкается. Это абсолютно точно лишнее, как и всё, что Широ делает. Это его особенное умение: тягать, скажем, восемьдесят фунтов штанги, будто это его святой долг, а не из чистого тщеславия рисование.

Мэтт опрокидывает в себя остатки макарон с сыром, как алкоголь из рюмки, и встаёт. Призыв к Айверсону испугал бы любого смертного, но Мэтт уже давно вышел за пределы и жизни, и смерти. 

— Да, иду. 

Дорога короткая. Мэтт не позволяет себе мечтать. Почётная отставка была бы почти что благословением.

Когда он приходит, дверь в кабинет уже отперта. Айверсон сидит за столом и смотрит на стопку бумаг, будто это его последнее волеизъявление. 

Скверный знак. 

Он поднимает взгляд на Мэтта, когда тот входит, и жестом велит сесть на стул напротив. Мэтт садится, чувствуя себя пациентом, котором вот-вот озвучат смертельный диагноз.

Айверсон смотрит на него долгое мгновение. 

— Холт… любые изменения состава вашей команды требуют согласия всех её участников. — Он кивает на стопку бумаг. 

Мэтту становится дурно. 

— У вас будет новый пилот, если ты одобришь. 

Это последнее, чего он ожидал — и при этом первое, о чём он подумал. 

— Почему? Широ лучший пилот…  
— К вам добавится второй пилот, — уточняет Айверсон, смертельно серьёзный, и в этом нет никакого смысла, только вот смысл всё же есть. Это не нормально ни в какой из версий реальности, но Мэтт попрощался с реальностью ещё несколько дней назад.  
— Кто? — спрашивает он скорее для проформы.  
— Кит.

Ну конечно. Именно к этому всё и шло. Широ встретился с паркурщиком. Широ узнал, что паркурщик — пилот высшего класса. Широ втрескался в паркурщика-пилота высшего класса всеми фибрами души. Широ на всё пошёл, чтобы каждое мгновение провести поближе к паркурщику-пилоту высшего класса. 

— ...Позвольте начистоту, сэр? 

Айверсон прикрывает глаза, как будто не знает, стоит ли оно вообще того, но будто уже догадывается, что разрешить Мэтту говорить свободно будет наибольшей ошибкой всей его жизни. Наконец он кивает. 

— Сэр, почему? — спрашивает Мэтт, как умирающий. Как человек, которого выбросили за борт спасательной шлюпки посреди Тихого океана, потому что это не метафора даже. 

_Почему вы позволили этому случиться? Почему вы пошли на это? Чем Широ вас шантажирует?_

Мэтт протягивает руку в темноту, и только Айверсону решать, хвататься за неё или нет. Мэтт почти добавляет: «Если он вас шантажирует, я могу помочь. Разрешите мне помочь».

Айверсон прижимается лбом к ладони и делает вдох, ощутимо преисполненный боли. 

— Кадет, про кота Шрёдингера знаешь? 

Мэтт оскорблён. Такие вопросы задают те, кто физику на уровне старшей школы знают, но мнят себя знатоками. Шрёдингеров кот. Стыд. 

Он не закатывает глаза, но только потому, что в противном случае они закатятся так далеко, что он воочию полюбуется на то, как у него отмирают клетки мозга. 

— Я в этом деле давно варюсь. Я видел… всякое. О некотором жалею, что видел. Знаешь, я однажды застукал Монтгомери… — он обрывает сам себя, покачав головой. Восхитительно просто: Мэтт теперь его персональный психотерапевт. Наверное, теперь он начнёт рассказывать про свои сны — и если начнёт, то Мэтт просто встанет и выйдет. У каждого существует свой предел личной гордости, который нельзя ронять, и это — предел Мэтта. 

— Забудь. Я к чему клоню: Широгане и этот кадет? Они мой кот. Два лучших пилота, которые у нас есть. — Он качает головой снова, и Мэтт впервые замечает, что декоративный графин с виски в шкафчике позади стола пустует наполовину. — Пока они могут летать, про остальное я знать не хочу. Ни слова, ни взгляда. Они — мой кот, и я запираю их в коробке. 

Он прибегает к политике сдерживания, осознаёт Мэтт. Последняя тактика великих полководцев с незапамятных времён: не можешь уничтожить — сдерживай. 

—Я — коробка, — слабо говорит Мэтт. 

Айверсон не смотрит ему в глаза, но тяжело кивает. 

— С чего вы взяли, что я соглашусь на это? — Это ход конём, и Айверсон это понимает. 

Он трёт ладонью глаза. 

— Что ты хочешь, Холт?  
— Я… — _Это твой момент. Не слажай._ — ...Я хочу телевизор. — Невероятно, но Айверсон кивает.  
— И безлимитный доступ к интернету? — пробует Мэтт.

Айверсон кивает снова.

— Без фильтров.

Айверсон кривится: 

— Ладно. 

Мэтт упивается властью. Всё неизбежно катится к единственно возможному исходу, и раз уж Мэтту предстоит жить в мире, где его изгонят из собственной комнаты, когда Широ приспичит завалить своего омерзительного потного чудо-спортсмена, Мэтт возьмёт себе всё, что захочет. 

— И собаку. — Шах и мат. 

Айверсон щурится. 

— Нет.  
— Но…  
— Нет.

***

_Попытаться стоило._

_В общем, я перешлю мои вещи тебе. Эти двое должны встретиться завтра, и я подозреваю, что шок убьёт одного из них или их обоих сразу._

_А я покойник в любом случае._

_— Мэтт._

_P.S.: Передай Роверу, что я любил его больше, чем кого-либо. Он самый героический пёс из всех псов на свете._


	5. Chapter 5

_Привет, мам!  
Тут всё замечательно._

***

— Я не могу понять, как! — почти кричит Монтгомери. — У вас два пилота. — Он отсчитывает на пальцах и и неверяще смотрит на собственную руку. — Два. И всё равно…

Он взмахивает в сторону экрана, на котором в беспощадном полноцвете для всех желающих играет повтор записи крушения. Симулятор показывает крошечную проекцию корабля в трёхмерном пространстве, как чистое издевательство. 

Корабль летит хорошо и ровно, может, первые секунд двадцать, затем начинает мотаться из стороны в сторону, а потом делает сальто, и Мэтт может различить каждый из этих моментов с трагической точностью.

— Как можно врезаться в скалу с двумя пилотами за штурвалом?!

***

_У нас пополнение в команде. Он замечательный!  
Он очень понравился Широ._

***

— Я хочу знать, чем ты Айверсона купил. Я точно знаю, что была взятка…

Широ счищает с униформы ворсинку. 

— Не подкупал я его. Кит перевёлся сюда. У него не было команды. Мы заполняем пустоту в нём… — Широ давится воздухом и откашливается, краснея. — ...в его жизни. 

Омерзительно.

— Врёшь.

Широ рассматривает свои руки, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, поворачивает туда-сюда. Он в последнее время отточил умение пасмурно предаваться думам, о котором Мэтт раньше только в книжках читал. В любовных романах каких-нибудь. Как будто Широ теперь мистер Дарси или что-то такое. Элизабет, может? В любом случае, если Мэтт увидит его стоящим на краю ветреного обрыва, он его спихнёт с края. 

— Он сирота, — сдавленно говорит наконец Широ. 

Это… неожиданно трагично. Без сарказма. 

— Как? — спрашивает Мэтт.   
— Ну знаешь, — говорит Широ, истолковав по-своему. — Как Оливер. 

Мэтт откладывает книгу и разворачивается вместе с креслом, лицом к лицу к Широ. 

— Он сирота. Как Оливер. 

Широ кивает своим рукам, его дурацкая чёлка качается в такт движению. 

Какого хрена. 

— Почему как Оливер? Почему не просто сирота?   
— Потому что. Ну знаешь. — Широ неопределённо взмахивает рукой, обводя свои глаза, и не сразу Мэтт соображает, что тот пытается распахнуть их пошире и пожалостливее. А потом Широ поднимает отвороты расстёгнутого форменного кителя и кутается в них, изображая диккенсовскую зиму в Лондоне. — Он печальный. 

Мэтт едва удерживается, чтобы не уронить голову в ладони. С большим трудом.

— Не настолько он печальный. И я не о том спрашивал. Что с его родителями случилось? 

Широ мотает головой. 

— Айверсон не сказал. — Он снова опускает взгляд к рукам, и его боль либо целиком напускная, либо самая что ни есть искренняя; Мэтт не уверен, какой вариант хуже. — Мэтт… Мы ему нужны. Он один. 

Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох.

— Ладно. Но однажды ты мне всё-таки расскажешь, чем ты подкупил Айверсона.

***

_Он паркуром занимается._

***

Тем вечером Мэтт делает две вещи: опрокидывает рюмку виски, которое он утащил из кабинета Айверсона, потом ещё одну — это три вещи, получается, — а потом берёт запасной планшет и поднимается на крышу. 

Кит уже там, естественно, и в кои-то веки не пытается убиться, но выглядит он хмурым. Широ прав — если знать, что Кит сирота, он правда выглядит печальнее. Его волосы становятся меньше похожи на трагическую попытку в стиль, и больше — на первую и единственную стрижку. 

Господи.

— Возьми, это тебе. — Мэтт бросает ему планшет. 

Кит перехватывает планшет в воздухе, быстрый, как молния, а потом смотрит на него, как будто тот сейчас взорвётся. 

— Это что?   
— Это… компьютер? — Это должно прозвучать утвердительно, но выходит скорее как вопрос, потому что до Мэтта вдруг доходит, что Кит в самом деле может не знать, что это такое. 

Перед глазами вдруг предстаёт Кит в куцей зимней курточке и шапке, в снегу, большеглазый, растрёпанный и без компьютера. 

— Там есть доступ к интернету. Без ограничений. Можешь поискать всякие паркурные штуки и… — _Перестать бросаться на стены, пока ты не сломал себе нос и Широ не вышел на тропу войны._ — ...Разобраться, как делать обратное сальто там, не знаю.

Глаза Кита непостижимым образом распахиваются ещё шире и подозрительно блестят. 

— Спасибо, — говорит он неожиданно хрипло, и это наверняка уничтожило бы Широ на месте, если бы он хоть раз услышал.

***

_Наш первый полёт прошёл очень хорошо._

***

Как выясняется, два пилота в теории — это просто отлично, да и на практике, наверное, тоже, но только не когда эти два пилота Кит и Широ. 

Всё начинается так: Мэтт и Широ вместе заходят в раздевалку, чтобы переодеться в комбинезоны, и Кит уже там. 

До этого ещё есть надежда. Оптимизм — штука хрупкая, но Мэтт держался за него обеими руками с момента, как вышел из офиса Айверсона. Оптимизм вырывается из его мёртвой хватки и даёт дёру, как только дверь распахивается. 

Кит натянул комбинезон только наполовину, и это, конечно, лучше, чем совсем голым, но не намного. Мэтт видит его первым — неприкрытое плечо, поблёскивающее и раскрасневшееся после душа, бледная кожа, тёмный край синяка, который остался от затяжного противостояния со стеной — и даже хочет развернуться и захлопнуть дверь прямо перед носом Широ, прежде чем тот увидит. 

Поздно.

К чести Широ, он не издаёт ни звука. То, что он делает вместо этого, едва ли лучше. 

Кит оглядывается на них через плечо, сквозь чёлку, и Широ сбивается с шага и спотыкается. О скамью. Это почти зеркальное отражение их первой встречи, боже, эти двое правда созданы друг для друга на небесах.

Мэтт отстранённо надеется, что сможет отправиться в преисподнюю. 

— Привет, — говорит Мэтт, переступив через покойного Широ, и протягивает руку. — Я знаю, что мы уже виделись, но я Мэтт. — Он надеется, что его взгляд выражает то, что он не может озвучить: Широ знает определённую версию событий, и в этой версии он не в курсе, что его лучший друг зависал с его зазнобой на крыше. 

Кит слишком занят, чтобы заметить — пялится на Широ в ужасе.

— Он в порядке? Сэр…  
— В порядке! В порядке он! — Мэтт наклоняется, загораживая Киту обзор. — Помнишь, что я тебе говорил? — цедит он вполголоса.   
— Ой, прости, — шепчет в ответ Кит. — Он же терпеть не может, когда его так называют. 

Наверняка есть какой-то способ пройти через это всё и остаться в живых. Должен быть.

***

_С симулятором произошла маленькая неприятность._

***

Полёт отправляется псу под хвост во всех возможных смыслах. Мэтт думает, что готов к чему угодно, но через двадцать секунд после старта он осознаёт, что допустил критическую ошибку в своих расчётах.

Это не его вина. Никакие его расчёты не учитывали Кита. Или, вернее, никакие его расчёты не учитывали _такого_ Кита. 

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но я не совсем уверен, как…

Широ улыбается ему. 

— Не страшно. Просто держи их вот так. — Широ накрывает руки Кита на штурвале своими, и Кит резко втягивает воздух, прежде чем податься назад в своём кресле — навстречу Широ, который нависает над ним. 

_Хрена с два это Оливер,_ думает Мэтт.

Это ещё одна коробка — этот симулятор, где есть Широ и Кит, старательно притворяющиеся, что Кит не то что не ас — даже не так хорош, как Широ. 

— Вот так? — выдыхает Кит. 

Мэтт не реагирует на них и старается сосредоточиться на своих задачах инженера и связиста, но в какой-то момент фальшивый корабль дёргается вверх-вниз, настолько резко, что голова начинает кружиться. 

— Ой, — бормочет Кит. — Извините, мне просто трудно совладать с…   
— Всё хорошо, — говорит Широ. Его слова приглушаются ухом, в которое он это произносит, и Мэтт жалеет, что симулятор не оснащён системой, которая бы катапультировала его вон. — Вот так. Ты когда-нибудь делал петлю Иммельмана? 

Мэтт вот — да. Тогда его первый и единственный раз стошнило на борту. Это боевой манёвр, но не в этом случае. Скорее, это похоже на брачный ритуал двух пилотов, и это вообще лишнее. 

— Нет, чуваки, погодите…

_Поздно._

Кто же знал, что петля Иммельмана требует, чтобы голова твоего второго пилота прижималась к твоему огромному мускулистому плечу. Единственное реальное чудо во всём этом — это то, что Широ как-то удерживается на ногах. И то только потому, что приваливается к Киту. 

Отвратительно, думает Мэтт и блюёт в коробку передач.

Он не застаёт сам момент крушения, но когда они выходят из симулятора втроём, Кит и Широ абсолютно одинаково красные.

***

_Было очень весело._

***

— Как можно врезаться в скалу с двумя пилотами? 

Монтгомери прожигает взглядом всех троих. Он не постесняется вывести на экран запись из кабины, если потребуется, но есть на свете вещи, которые невыносимо видеть во второй раз. Да и в первый раз тоже, если на то пошло. 

— Это я виноват. Меня стошнило в… — Мэтт жестом обводит симулятор за стеклом. — …во всё. 

Повисает характерная мёртвая тишина, означающая, что присутствующие пытаются определить, сколько глумления и насмешек будет считаться социально-приемлемым. 

Много, как выясняется. 

Глаза Кита широко распахиваются от такой несправедливости — надо же, хоть кто-то тут на стороне Мэтта.

— Сэр, это неправда…

Широ протягивает руку и зажимает его рот ладонью. Он тоже не хочет, чтобы запись проиграли ещё раз. Опять же: хорошее решение в теории, ужасное на практике, потому что его рука такая огромная, что он ухитряется сжать где-то половину головы Кита заодно. Этого Мэтт знать вообще не хотел. 

Ему нужен новый список взамен тому, где перечислено всё, что Широ не должен узнать о Ките. Тот список можно выбросить; эти двое друг друга стоят. Новый список будет лично для Мэтта, и в нём будет всё, что ему нужно навсегда стереть из памяти. Первое, что он в этот список внесёт: Широ может удержать голову Кита одной ладонью.

Забирай _это_ обратно, мироздание. Бесплатно.

Широ ослепительно улыбается Монтгомери: _тут ничего интересного, всё в порядке, у нас всё отлично, а вы как?_. Последнее, что им вообще нужно — это чтобы весь продвинутый класс увидел, что именно послужило причиной крушения. Судя по лицу, виднеющемуся между пальцев Широ, Кит в предобморочном состоянии.

Видимо, Айверсон ввёл Монтгомери в курс _дела_ , потому что тот отворачивается — всем телом, так, чтобы стоять лицом к классу и стене, но целиком спиной к Киту и Широ. 

— Думаю, не нужно говорить вам, что рвотные массы не входят в число допустимых смазочных материалов. 

Ладно, это просто подло. Мэтт этой боли не заслуживает.

***

_Передай всем, что я всех люблю! Жду не дождусь, когда мы сможем увидеться._

_— Мэттью._


End file.
